After the Giant Ever After
by frostedsnowflakes
Summary: After the giant Giant war, it seems like the Seven will finally have a little peace and quiet. Wrong. An old monster has awoken and is terrorizing clueless mortals, and it's up to Percy, Jason and Hazel to deal with it. Add in a bundle of surprises and a series of bad luck, and you have complete and utter chaos. All characters belong to RR and I own none of this except for the plot


Soft breezes danced across the clear blue sky. Spring had arrived, and the ice was thawing, although patches of snow still smothered the newly grown grass.

Suddenly, the ground shook and split apart. The wind spirits chittered agitatedly, and all the living creatures inhabiting the area sought for safety.

An ear-piercing, grief-filled wail rang over the plains.

"Hey, sunshine, those are MY pancakes."

"Well I'm pretty sure they're mine. I put them there."

"But they're BLUE. If they're blue, they're MINE. Okay?"

"Well, you demanded the staff make everything blue today. I mean, even the orange juice is blue."

"Mmhmm, and you know what? I don't care. Deal with it, Superman." Percy snapped his fingers sassily before grabbing the plate and stalking to the table. Jason pouted, going back to get more pancakes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the two bickering boys. Piper chuckled, then snatched away Annabeth's danish before she could take a bite out of it.

"Hey!"

Ever since the Seven had defeated Gaea and her giant circus (pun intended), all of the demigods were a lot more relaxed, especially because the burden of the last Great Prophecy had been lifted.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time. Leo had gone abroad to "look for himself" (he still hadn't told the rest of the Seven about Calypso), and he wouldn't be able to make it back in time for Percy's party. Oh, did I forget to mention?

It was Percy's eighteenth birthday.

Frank, complying to Percy's wishes (more like surrendering to his puppy-dog eyes), agreed to turn into a dolphin and go underwater with him after breakfast. Hazel was secretly-not-so-secretly giggling at Frank's dejected expression. (A/N: yes, Percy has overcome his fear of asphyxiation. Okay? Okay.)

For his eighteenth birthday, Percy wanted a wooden cabin with a completely decked-out interior: undetectable electronic devices (courtesy of Leo's apology for not being able to make it back), a whole buffet course with invisible serving staff and loads of fluffy beanbags. The exterior was quite simple; it was that of a simple log cabin. And the best part was: it was bigger on the inside.

For once, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the best at fighting. She was the Queen of Call of Duty.

"EAT BULLETS, YOU SUCKERS! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

And she mowed down the unfortunate soldiers on screen. Her current opponent, Frank, sweat-dropped at his over-enthusiastic friend as he fumbled with the controller in his hand.

Percy and Jason were now engaged in a pancake eating contest, with their supportive girlfriends cheering for them.

"GO PERCY EAT THEM PANCAKES AND SHOW SUNSHINE OVER HERE THAT YOU'RE THE REAL SUPERMAN!"

"JASON COME ON YOU CAN DO THIS DARLING SHOVEL THEM INTO YOUR MOUTH SHOVEL-" (Remember, Piper can charmspeak. Guess what happened.)

Out of the blue, Rachel dropped her controller. Her eyes flashed a brilliant shade of green and her voice tripled:

" Once a child's love now their foe,

The cuckoo's vengeance is her woe.

The elements, excluding one,

Break the serpent's curse in the Midnight Sun."

Then she collapsed. Luckily, she had been sitting on a bean bag so she just landed face first on the fluffy cushion.

Frank and the others rushed to help her up. Except Percy. He was still attacking the pancakes. "MUST. WIN. YAAAAARG!"

"What do you think the prophecy was about?" Jason finally addressed the elephant in the room. The others tensed visibly. "I know we've been trying to avoid this topic to enjoy the party, but the mood's already been ruined. Uh, no offense Rachel."

Annabeth's gray eyes intensified as she thought long and hard. "I was thinking... Midnight Sun? There's only one place called Land of the Midnight Sun..."

"Where is that?"

"Alaska."

"NOOOOOOOOO." Percy, Hazel and Frank turned around slowly, horror evident in their features.

Ignoring the three, Annabeth continued. "And the elements? Fire, water, air, earth. Leo, Percy, Jason, Hazel. And since Leo isn't here..."

"NOOOOOOOOO," Percy wailed, clutching his heart. "WHY?! WHY FATES?! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?! WHY ALASKA?! WHYYYYYYY?"

Jewels popped up from the floor at a rapid rate and soon everyone was buried neck-deep in gems and gold. Frank turned into a chicken (not a rooster, a hen) and flapped around frantically, before excreting on Piper's head.

"Poor guy." Jason sighed, looking into the infirmary through the window. Frank paced nervously next to the bed, waiting for Hazel to awake from her temporary coma. Frank stopped, coughed up a few feathers, before resuming his stressful pacing.

"POOR GUY?! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY HAIR?!" Piper screamed/yelled, shaking Jason.

"It'll be alright, Pipes," Jason hugged his tearful girlfriend. "Let it go, the past is in the past..."

Piper sniffled, took a huge breath, and...

"LET IT GOOOOO, LET IT GOOOO,

I'VE GOT BIRD POOP IN MY HAIR!

LET IT GOOOOO, LET IT GOOOOO,

FINE I'LL FORGIVE FRANK~

HERE HE'LL-"

"Um, guys, sorry to break up your little Frozen-fest, but can you PLEASE. Help. Me. Get. Percy. Off. My. LEG!" Annabeth pleaded, trying to pry Percy off.

"ANNIE, SAVE ME FROM MY TREACHEROUS FATE! DON'T LEAVE ME, MY LOVE!" Percy sobbed dramatically.

"Percy, I love you and all, but one simply does not live with her boyfriend attached to her leg!"

"But... But Annie... Please don't abandon me!" He looked up with watering puppy dog eyes.

"Percy, hon, I am not abandoning you. I will never abandon you. I love you, remember? But please let go, for Zeus' sake, or else the gods help me, I will CASTRATE you and I will never feel guilty about it."

Percy let go immediately and scrambled backwards, and in his fear, grabbed at the closest thing. It was Rachel's leg.

"RACHEL SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I DON'T WANNA GOOOOOOO-"

"I'm so sorry, Percy, I really am, but I can't help you. A prophecy is a prophecy is a prophecy."

"That doesn't make any sense." Percy childishly retorted.

"It doesn't have to. You're still going."

"MY POOR LITTLE HONEYBUN SWEETYCHEEKS STRAWBERRYPIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" The concerned shriek (yes, you can shriek in a concerned way) from the infirmary pierced everyone's eardrums.

"Hazel's awake."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

A/N: Hi there! So I'm new to writing fanfictions... Well technically not, I've posted a short oneshot on Ao3 before, but ANYWAY... Please review! And no flames please. Should I continue this? Oh and I own NOTHING!


End file.
